Trouble By Design
by scubadoo
Summary: There's an apparent lack of Harry Osborn stories, so I decided to try my (hopefully not too bad) hand at one set in Amazing Spiderman 2. It follows Adeline, an OC, Peter's friend who meets rich kid Harry and somehow things move forward unexpectedly for both. I hope you give this a shot! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trouble By Design**

 **Rated T for mild swearing and probably violence later on, because honestly, people swear more casually than any of us like to admit… (save for those people who swear as often as they can to prove they're "something else" that is)**

 **A/N Inspiration for this story is cage the elephants "too late to say goodbye," and the fact that I'm fed up there aren't many finished or good Harry Osborn/literally anyone fanfictions. Yeah that's how this began... this will take place in the non debatably questionable ASM2 universe of spiderman and will feature Harry Osborn/OC. The timeline is stretched out a bit from the movie, but harry (whom I will refer to as HO in A/Ns) will have retroviral hydroplasia and will become gg in the end and all. This fic will be done when I post this and I will post once a week. So enjoy, reviews are love!**

 **Also, other sidenote, if anyone is interested in being my beta I would love you forever 'cause I am utterly prone to making mistakes and not realizing it. I also wrote this originally in the iphone notes section which is why formattings a tad weird but whatever...**

 **OH and this starts in fall.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I seem like Stan Lee or any other spidey creators/owner? No? Well then I don't claim to own this other than my OC(s) and any additional plot nuances.**

" _Oh my precious ember burning, my sweet glowing light  
From the moment I first saw you I was yours and you were mine"  
_  
The echo of Peter's horrified yell for Gwen struck me to the core as the young genius pummeled down to her demise in the crumbling clock tower. I'm conscious of Harry's arms wrapped around my waist, his fingers digging into skin covered by a now tattered shirt, mumbling whispers into my ear that I could not recall for you, keeping me safe and calm from my own demise, but my thoughts are not all there.

 _How did my life ever reach this?_

Honestly I barely have an answer for that myself. I guess it started a year ago though. _Wow how time passes._ I was younger by just enough to make a difference. Naïve even. The only piece of advice I had known was from my mother, and I can only remember it by the smell of alcohol that caressed me as she bent in front of my child self and uttered "baby don't you play with fire." Pretty weak advice for being the only advice I got, and honestly I didn't even follow it and look where that got me.

Anyways, back to the subject. This whole escapade started a year ago when my closest and best friend Peter Parker planned to hang out with me. After 30 minutes of waiting on my part(as I can't even seem to remember when peter was ever on time anymore), I got to my nerves end and called him, tapping my foot impatiently as the line rang.

"Yullo Ada, what can I do for you?" Peter's unmistakeable voice ran through the cell phone. I had asked where the hell he was and he responded with a groan and a "crap we're hanging out today aren't we?" I rolled my eyes, soon getting the full story. Peter, being the social scatterbrain he is, forget we had planned to hang, instead electing to catch up with a childhood friend in New York after an around 10 year absence. I sighed to myself, resigned to walk back home when Peter yelled through the phone.

"Wait wait Adeline! Don't go home, j...just wait there! Err we'll meet you there in latest 20 minutes!" Without even a goodbye he hung up.

 _Guess I'm waiting._

I took out a book (yeah I was prepared for this), leaned against the rail behind me overlooking a river, and waited. True to his word within twenty minutes the infamous Parker and friend in tow appeared.

"Adeline!" Peter waved over to me, I closed my book, "Hey sorry for the wait, did you bring a book?" I chuckled and stuffed it back into my jacket.

"I mean, whenever I want to chill with you I have to be prepared for the long haul" I teased, Peter scoffed at my accusation.

"Me? Make you wait? It's only been," He looked at his watch, "50 minutes..." I gave him a knowing looking, "okay maybe I'm a, a bit late." This is where tag along friend laughed as well.

"You know Peter, I never expected in ten years for you to be chronically late, especially while keeping a girl waiting." I glanced at Peters leech friend (i've never claimed to be nice), who held out a hand to me, "Hello, I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you," he said. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

 _Damn he's got smooth skin, super soft too…_

I shoved back my thoughts, early crushing never seemed to lead me anywhere good.

"The name's Adeline Namin, nice to meet 'cha," I gave him a strained smile. We parted and observed each other in a fashion we believed to be discreet as Peter kept up a conversation between us three. I took in Harry's form, immediately feeling self conscious about myself from his fashionable nice pants and vest. He had piercing blue eyes and stylish brown hair, short on the sides of his head but a long portion in the middle that partially covered his eyes. His skin was pale, almost sickly but I thought better of my assumption, thinking it to be the cause of caucasian heritage. Compared to him I looked basically like trash. I hadn't been expecting another person thus I had opted to wearing sweatpants, a long sleeve tee shirt with a scarf, and literal slippers (what can I say, I'm lazy). My rat's nest hair was concealed by a ponytail and beanie, my thick framed glasses added a nerdier edge to my freckled face, mud brown eyes, and reddish brown hair. He seemed to think the same of me, if his slight scoff after giving me a once over was anything to go by.

The two guys joked a bit with each other, Peter teasing Harry about his supermodel girlfriend and then Harry asking Peter about his romantic adventures. After a few peppy inner monologues as Peter started raved about his complicated relationship with Gwen (honestly I didn't see why they were on and off, it couldn't have been that hard to be in a relationship), I managed to ignore the lingering feeling of judgement this Harry seemed to give me. Out of nowhere Peter turned to me.

"So Ada, still no guy in your life? Cause if there is you know I'll have to screen him like the good bestie I am," I laughed at him.

"Oh you know me, my closest relationship is to my lovely, gorgeous, excruciatingly perfect computer," I know, I was swooning, "anyways, you saying you'd basically threaten any guy I try to date doesn't seem like nice incentive to tell you if anything's happened!'" By the end I was basically singing in my teasing. Peter gave me a pouting look before focusing once again on Harry, I guess ten years were a bit much to catch up on. I once again took a back seat in the conversation, only interjecting a few snarky comments and answers.

In a sense, Peter was like a brother to me. To put things simply, I was a strange, introverted, and quiet child who couldn't seem to make any friends. Moving to Queens New York after my parents divorce when I was only 9 didn't help my social status or skills in any way whatsoever. Given my depressing state I'm surprised Peter both managed to befriend me, but also deal with my bitchiness at the time, even though we were neighbors. I used to literally give him the silent treatment and actively ignore him in school and walking home. But Peter being his ray o' sunshine self never gave up on me and eventually I opened up to him. His perseverance alone obtained him a special place in my heart and our friendship has only grown into a familial feeling over the years. Don't worry about me falling in love with him or anything either. Him and Gwen are my true OTP and honestly, dealing with someone as a child never leaves much to be desired. Oh I could go on and on about embarrassing stories about Peter, all with distasteful traits that I don't want to ever have to deal with.

The same goes with him about me probably, that kid has more blackmail on me than any other human I think I'll get to know. I also know Peter thinks of me only as a deranged sibling as well. I moved right after his old friend was sent to boarding school (I'd bet you my lovely computer that this friend was the Harry hanging out with us now). I guess I filled in the gap of "guy friend" that Peter needed at the time and our broship just continued. Not that I'm even complaining, I love just being a friend, no drama and no relationship problems either.

Back to the present though. We had made our way over to the beach portion of our hangout spot over conversation. I wasn't paying too much attention to our talk and soon we started skipping rocks. With an awkward silence on the verge of popping up Harry piped up.

"You know when my father sent me away I tried to forget everything about this place, that included you Peter," man was this punk fabulous at cheering the mood up. Peter paused in his quest for a rock and straightened himself up, looking straight into Harry's eyes with a look of broship I never thought existed.

"You don't need to explain anything to me man, to us," at least Peter didn't forget I was there, "we all got kind of dumped," I nodded, saying my bit.

"Best not to ponder too much and live life," I don't think Harry noticed me speaking, or he was ignoring me… because he spoke up again a moment later.

"Hey Peter, you ever find out why your parents bailed?" I frowned, knowing how much of a hard subject Peter's family was to him. Peter's face scrunched up a bit.

"Nah, all I got is this briefcase," Peter let out a dry laugh, skipping a rock, "a briefcase full of crap," Harry's smile dropped as well, Peter shrugged, "I try not to think of it much, like Ada was saying…" I nodded slightly. Harry still felt the need to remark.

"Well how's that working out for ya?" Oh dear this kid was getting to my nerves, but Peter sighed anyways.

"Fine I guess," he responded, accidentally skipping a rock with more force than he meant. Literally 8 skips, that's got to be a new record. Harry scoffed in disbelief.

"Woah man did you see how far that one went?!" He took a double take at Peter, to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. Peter got nervous, his voice jumping up an octave with his next exclamation.

"It's all in the wrist man, all in the wrist," my hands went to cover my mouth when I accidentally snorted a laugh out. What made me laugh more was Harry actually believed Peter.

 _Nice cover Peter Parker, or ya know, Spiderman._

Yeah yeah, I knew about Peter being Spiderman, I mean, it wasn't that hard to figure out when putting all the facts together. The change in personality and confidence at the moment spidy became a thing, Peter's sudden inexplicable tardiness to EVERYTHING, and the fact that I maybe followed him after school one day and found him st a warehouse working out like no human could possibly do all added up to the logical conclusion that Peter had to be spiderman! Once I had the theory in my head it really wasn't hard to discover him, small peaks of his suit from out of his clothes, all the long sleeved shirts, the dual metal bracelets probably for webbing, his sometimes uncontrollable strength… Yeah it wasn't much difficulty figuring him out, and that was a problem. If _I_ could figure out he was spidey than _who else_ could discover him? From the conception of that thought to the present I've made it a point to keep him secret. A small mention of the "red sports shirt he was wearing that clashed with his outfit," or how I "liked his new bracelets" sent him into a more cautious state. There was still one more thing I did though, and that was protect him with technology. I mean the boy is an idiot for how smart he seems to be! Not only did he order RED SPANDEX to his _own home,_ but he changed literally _anywhere_ out of immediate eyes, including alleys with cameras. So I maybe learned how to hack to delete this camera footage… maybe to erase any knowledge of the spandex order too… and maybe a few other things, such as turning off location on his phone, making sure absolutely _nothing_ ever saw him. I don't brag much but spiderman would've never had this much free reign in the city without discovery without my help. Now I know some of y'all are going "does Peter know you know his superhero alter," and no, no he does not. I mean, hell I get why he wants to be secretive, he doesn't want to put people In danger, if I let him know of my awareness it'd send him into a worry frenzy! I couldn't, and I _wouldn't,_ do that to him. Also how was I supposed to breach the topic? Take him out to coffee and be like "hey there pal, I know you're Spiderman," I don't think that'd be smart either. And I mean, Peter has gotten a lot more careful over the past year of him being Spidy, if he didnt become more cautious I honestly would have told him, if only to get him to stop changing in obvious places. I'm not stupid to believe I can keep my secret forever, and if I slip I know who Peter is in his spare time it'll be on me and I'll have to deal accordingly. I _do_ know that telling him now would do more harm than good though. I'll tell him one day, although not today.

Back to the present, I had checked out for the rest of the time we hung out, as Peter was clearly, and understandably, paying more attention to Harry. We got hot chocolate and I informed the two of my "pressing other matters" that I "had to deal with immediately," I mean, they accepted it. I gave Peter a warm hug and stood back with a slight wave to Harry.

"I guess I'll see ya around, it was a pleasure meeting you Harry," I iterated with a not-so-obviously-strained smile. I could tell he held back a sneer.

"Pleasure indeed Miss Namin," he said pleasantly, and with that I walked away, back to my lovely computer and back to my own existence. That was our first meeting, and neither of us could have guessed what it led to.

 _~Fin chapter uno_

ExTRA - Harry's first impression of OC, in first snobby POV

I observed the girl in front of me, apparently Peter's best friend since I left for boarding school. She didn't seem like much, in fact she seemed rather distasteful. Her improper grammer had ticked me off at the beginning but her clothing really put me on edge. Sweatpants, long sleeve shirt, scarf, and literal slippers were an unpresentable mix of clothing. The fact that she had the balls to go outside in her putrid outfit was respectable, but still disdainful in my eyes. Her matted hair was only amplified by her attempt to hide it with a ponytail and beanie. Thick glasses hid the rest of her face but did nothing to conceal the amount of freckles that were haphazardly splattered across her face. I held out my hand for politeness sake, and introduced myself, careful to leave out my last name. She accepted it and grasped my hand firmly, her small hand dwarfed by my own.

 _Damn did she have soft as hell skin._

I made sure to abolish that thought as soon as our hands disconnected.

 **I named my OC Adeline Namin after I went on a college visit and there was a Barbershop quartet convention going on. The female version of Barbershop quartet is apparently Sweet Adeline's and Namin's from the last name of the guy who checked into the hotel before my parents and I. I know random but that will at least make her less of a possible Mary Sue right?** _ **RIGHT? (**_ **Please I don't want to write a Mary Sue)**

 **I hope she turns out not terrible and I'm counting on you readers to tell me if Ada's too good at something or something like that.**

 **Also also, my writing is haphazardous and skips around a lot because honestly, I'm way to impatient to write a full length story as of now. Thus I won't focus much on the movies plot (not that there was much) and instead focus on developing ho and ada and their relationship in longer, drabble like chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lowkey decided to upload the first 2 chapters instead of just the first :)**

 **Disclaimer: lol, like I have the skills to own any part of spiderman.**

 _"Deep down we both knew you were trouble by design"_

"Sooooooo, how's your science class?" I asked.

"Fine."

"You're taking chemistry right now correct?"

"Yes... and?"

"So how d'ya like it?"

"Can you maybe not harass me about my school life?" My younger, blonde haired companion asked.

I slightly sipped my hot chocolate, trying not to burn off my tongue. Todd, whom I guess you could call my younger brother of sorts, laughed as I failed miserably. His unblemished, unfreckeld face (of which I'm totally not jealous of) crinkling, his blue eyes lighting up with mirth. I groaned, mourning the loss of some taste buds that would regenerate within two weeks anyways. The weather had been getting progressively colder and it had been so windy and nippy it could rival Chicago, the supposed "Windy City," though it's not called Windy City for the weather surprisingly. Regardless Todd and I were having small talk. Hehe. More of I was interrogating him on how school's been and him attempting to avoid the subject.

Our conversation was interrupted by the coffee shop's door being opened, the welcome bell swaying violently as cold air drafted into the cozy shop. Both Todd and my head's swiveled around to observe the new customer. Lo and behold it was leech… I mean Harry, although he looked more distraught than even when he was digesting my outfit at our first meeting. My eyes drifted to outside the shop, drawn to about 10 reporters and females overall taking a peek into the shop rather obnoxiously.

Well, didn't guess leecher creature to be a popular boy.

I didn't think much of it as he sat down at a table nearby and ordered some coffee with a reluctant sigh, opting to instead go back to my conversation with Todd.

"So sport," I broke our silence, "have you made any friends in school yet?"

"Please don't ever call me sport." It was cute when he glared at me.

"Alright champ, but answer the question already." Oh his cute glare became even more malicious. I held back a snicker.

"Don't call me champ either," he paused and I was about to say another thing but he beat me to it, "and to answer your question before you call my something weirder, I've made acquaintances," I frowned at him, "I don't really need or want any friends Ada." I could feel the fake crocodile tears coming.

"Oh but kid!" ("Never call me that either" he said but I ignored it,) "you need some prosocial interaction with people other than myself and come on, friends are fun!" I finished it off with a cheesy ass grin. Todd copied my grin mockingly, oh he was up to something.

"Speaking of friends how d'ya know the guy who just entered?" Todd asked conspicuously, an evil grin still littering his features, "don't lie either, I could tell you recognized him."

Damn why is he a prodigy child? My grin twitches but stayed plastered on my face.

"He's a friend of Peter's who I had the great pleasure of meeting last week," I replied.

"Oh so you don't like him?" Todd guessed, really stated though, "and you were the one to just go on about friendships," I sweat a bit, "funny, your dislike of him makes me convinced not to be friends with people," I paled.

Crafty little punk that ass… in a thought process I would later regret, I responded.

"What you sayin' punk? That friends aren't good because they'll most likely think bad things behind their backs?"

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying miss hypocritical Ada, and that they don't seem to really help each other out either" damn he had me cornered. In a motion I would also, later very much regret, I abruptly stood, making sure to peek outside to notice the few girls left stalking leech who were luckily distracted by their phones.

"Oh I'll prove to you, you little shit, how great friends can be," I angrily crushed our hot chocolate cups and threw them in the recycling, ignoring the howls of laughter coming from Todd. By this time Harry had seemed to notice us and looked at me with a bit of disgust, probably from our loud disposition, the distraught look only growing as I marched directly over to him, Todd staying back and fiddling with his sweatshirt in an attempt to hold his laughter. At least this time I was wearing actually jeans and converse instead of sweatpants and slippers.

"Hiya Harry," I said with a clipped tone, he seemed to hold back a scowl, "so I noticed you got some fans stalking you, do you want to escape them?" I inquired, gesturing to the few girls left seeming to get into some hissy fight with themselves.

"I think I can manage Adeline if I remember correctly," I groaned at his rejection and took a look back at the grinning devil that was Todd. I groaned again and turned back to Harry.

"Look I need to prove to that punk kid over there about friendship and in order to make my point I need to help you out, now considering you seemed to have trouble getting away from those groupies and I need to leave anyways I'm offering you a successful way to avoid your fans, can you just accept it?" I glanced down at his coffee cup, it was empty, "you're done with you drink anyways." Harry glanced between the two evils, rabid fangirls (if their fight was any tell to their characters), or big bad wolf me. He sighed.

"Fine, take me to Oscorp, but you do realize you're not getting anything from me after this right?" He responded. I nodded.

"I could care less about getting anything back, I just need to prove something," I paused, snickering as I continued, "just think of it as a kind gesture from the heart," Harry chuckled a bit at that too, putting his coat back on and standing to follow me. We made it to Todd and I glared at him.

"Since you're the one who came up with this you're going to distract the groupies alright?" I grated out. Todd shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this was all your idea," my glare grew in intensity, "alright alright I keep the groupies occupied so you can escape and I'll meet you back home alright?" I nodded in approval.

"Well?" I snapped, "what are you waiting for?" Todd laughed even harder at this, but quitted the shop to distract them.

Damn him for enjoying my pain. I turned to Harry, watching as whatever Todd said got the attention of every female. He let out a cheeky grin to me through the window and I knew it was our chance. In such an annoyed state I didn't realize I had grabbed Harry's arm and literally started dragging him out of the shop.

I led us in the opposite direction of the groupies, turning into an alley as soon as I came across one. Growing up in New York City with a rather lenient mother led one to a lot of urban exploration in my younger days, and considering I had to know NYC to keep Peter safe as spidey meant knowing every crook and cranny of NYC. I knew how to navigate in the alleys and I how how to do so efficiently, meaning in about 30 minutes we would reach Oscorp's headquarters. We had escaped any possible threat of the fangirls and had settled into a nice New Yorker walking pace when I finally realized the foreign object I was clutching in my hand.

Shit since when did I grab his hand? I thought about it for a moment. Double shit I grabbed it in the coffee shop! A blush immediately littered my face and I dropped his hand abruptly, letting him catch up with me.

"Hehe sorry about that, I honestly didn't notice myself grabbing your hand," I refused to look him in the eye, embarrassed at my loss of awareness. He seemed to wave it off but didn't really say anything about it. A couple minutes of silence passed before he spoke up.

"So explain to me again why you offered this nice, from the heart gesture?" He piped, I laughed at his wording.

"Well that kid with me," I turned to make sure he was paying attention, "he recently transferred schools and so far he hasn't made any friends, or at least none that I've noticed, and I feel bad for him," Harry raised his eyebrows in a gesture for me to continue.

"Friends are important you know? Everyone needs at least one non familial like friend to talk to, hang out with, and just sincerely trust enjoy right?" I didn't pay attention to so if he nodded or not before continuing, "and so I've been trying to push him to make some friends, at least one." My face changed here.

"That punk though, boy is he good with manipulation, he basically cornered and taunted me into showing some sort of friendship with you to avoid the topic as soon as he figured I knew you," I gave Harry a sheepish smile here, "sorry for dragging you into it and acting super annoyed."

Harry's eyes widened, only a bit, in what I'm guessing was surprise at probably my violent mood swing. He couldn't have been surprised by my worry for Todd and apology that's for sure. The rest of the walk was rather silent and we reached Oscorp in practically no time (or at least it felt like it, wonder why). As soon as we reached the entrance I gave a wave and turned to walk away.

"Wait a moment," Harry clamored unexpectedly and I turned back around to face him, a three feet max distance between us, "I can't have you walking home yourself after performing this 'kind gesture' right?" I paused and shrugged.

"Ehh don't worry about, it's only midday and I've walked home from around here tons of times before, thanks for the offer though Mr. Harry Osborn," honestly it really wasn't hard to figure out who he was. This time he didn't protest as I started walking away.

And that was only our second meeting.

~Fin chapter dos

ExTRA HO POV after Ada leaves.

Harry felt strange. It was the first time anyone had ever truly helped him and asked for absolutely nothing in return. Hell she didn't even ask for a ride home! Granted she only helped him to prove some point to her brother, although they looked to different to truly be siblings. Speaking of which it was stranger yet to see her interact with the boy. Oh he had heard most of their conversation beforehand and he surprising didn't mind being used to demonstrate her point. But he had heard with the way the two spoke to each other. No doubt they were extremely close, regardless of the banter they exhibited. Adeline's not so subtle worry for the boy only emphasized their closeness. Although Harry would never admit it aloud he almost wished he had a similar relationship. All his life people had only ever wanted him for his money, his fame, his power, or his company. Just once would he like to experience someone that didn't care about any of that, instead caring for him as a person. He sighed to himself here.

Like that would ever happen.

But maybe with her? Some part of Harry would whisper, and he'd think about how she didn't actually look like a slob this time and how her sheepish smile when apologizing to him lit up her face and quickened his heart if only a bit, how he had laughed at her unexpected banter with her brother and how her concern for her brothers friendships warmed Harry even.

Maybe indeed.

ExTRA ExTRA Todd pov.

Todd walked back home leisurely, his mind straying to his sister and the other guy. Not that she noticed in her annoyed state (he pat himself on the back for that), but this "Harry" was different from other guys she interacted with. He almost didn't notice at first, the subtle judgement in the guys eyes as she walked angrily over to him, but once they started talking (no matter how annoyed his sister probably sounded) he noticed the subtle things. Normally guys would treat his sister as well, just another guy. Her demeanor was to straightforward and stubborn for most to recognize as anything but, but this Harry did. He looked at her, Todd couldn't explain how, but differently. Like there wasn't a bro feeling immediately, like there was a possibility of something more, and Todd didn't like it. It didn't help when the guy complied with his sisters demands almost immediately, and that a lightly amused (condescending as well) smile plagued his face during the verbal banter with Adeline too. Todd wasn't lying when he said he didn't really need friends, all he needed was his sister, she was the one who helped him out when he was having a rough time and so far she was the only one smart enough to keep up with his banter. Why would he need anyone else when he could hang out with her? Even Todd realized that he had grown protective of his sister, he didn't want to see her get hurt from a guy again, especially not one like Harry Osborn.

 **A/N T** **his chapter for me is a complete mess, I didn't really know how to make Harry and Ada interact in their own and I felt like they needed at least two interactions here and there to settle in a friendship right? So this turned out pretty unrealistic and weird probably but whatever, were in a superhero universe anyways. So there'll be one more run in one and then there'll probably be them hanging out or something. Just so you know the actual asm2 plot will kick in later when they're already closer and such so don't worry I will get there! Also tell me your thoughts on the more drabble like approach as opposed to a solid story, I know it's a blessing for me but I'm curious how others are taking it. Thanks a million for reading and toodle loo till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: heck I don't even have a bit of the money needed to buy any part of Spider-Man either.**

" _I was always playing the part: first love only set by a spark"_

I sighed once again before entering into the building I had stopped by only the other day, tapping my foot impatiently as I got in line for the front desk.

 _Jesus why does Gwen ALWAYS forget her dinner on days like these?_

If you hadn't already guessed I was at Oscorp once again, this time because Gwen being the genius she is, forgot that she couldn't leave the lab during her experiment, thus no dinner. I know Peter would normally be the one to bring her food but considering they were on one of their "off" phases it was left to me.

Not that I really minded, I had nothing better to do and I loved Gwen. We had become friends freshman year in highschool when we sat next to each other in a dreadfully easy biology class (not that some people considered it easy and that's another thing that contributed to our friendship). When her and Peter initially started dating, oh my sweet marmalade was I happy, they were cute as can be and they both were happy with each other! When they first broke up I was considerably sad, my ship had sunk, but they got back together soon enough anyways. I knew it was because of Peter's guilt about Gwen's dad that kept him from pursuing a full relationship, and I'm sure Gwen's eventually figured that out as well. Luckily they're both top notch people and haven't included me in their feuds or fights, so I've still been friends with both because they still legitimately love each other.

I perked up from my thoughts as the receptionist said "NEXT!"

I stepped forwards.

"Hello miss, I have a dinner to drop off or deliver, whatever Oscorp prefers, to miss. Gwen Stacy in lab 23 on floor 17." I said as politely as I could. The woman gave me a once over, her mouth slightly open revealing slightly yellowing teeth not complimented by the cakey red lipstick the middle aged woman had on.

"Really now? You're here to deliver something, and not planning to sneak into Oscorp at all?" She seemed to scoff.

 _Damn you Peter for sneaking in to see Gwen one too many times._

"Can I leave it with you then to bring up to here? I know she hasn't eaten since lunch in school and she'll need some food to be productive in any way" I tried to plead, knowing that receptionist didn't want to let me up.

"If you leave that here miss I'll be the one eatin' it," she said and I wanted to snarl, this should not have been this difficult I swear!

"Please ma'am, I can sign in here, bring the food up, and if I don't come back within twenty minutes You can call security," she gave me an unconvinced look, "I'll even leave something here to assure I'll come back!" I insisted, she wasn't taking it.

"Yeah yeah who knows what you'll do though, now move along. NEXT!" She shouted the last past and I was shoved aside by some man. I walked away from the desk, scowled for a moment, and looked around for someway to get Gwen her food, no way was I letting her go for more than 10 hours without any food! I growled to myself about to give up despite my better self when.

"Adeline?" I abruptly turned around to see Harry, I waved and said hi, I didn't really seem to dislike him as much since the other day, "what are you doing here?" He glanced at my clothes but this time didn't wince at my appearance, probably because I was wearing a more presentable outfit, nicer olive green pants with my black winter coat and I actually brushed my hair.

"Well I was trying to drop some food off for my friend Gwen, err she's an intern in the laboratory sciences department, but the receptionist rudely wouldn't let me bring it up, or drop it off to get delivered." Harry's eyes slightly narrowed at what I believe to be his employees behavior. He followed it up with a sigh.

"They're probably just trying to keep the place safer after the lizard incident and all of the people sneaking into Oscorp lately," he replied and I waved my hands frantically.

"No no s'all good I get that, I just wish I could get Gwen this food," Harry seemed to think for a minute.

"Follow me I can take you to here," he started walking towards the elevator and after a moment, I hurried to catch up with him, in a stumper as of why he'd help me. He used some key card and we both went into the elevator. After the door closed he spoke up.

"Harry Osborn and guest to floor," he turned to me expectantly.

"Err. 17" I responded, making sure my voice was loud enough. The elevators ai seemed to accept it and we started moving up. I felt a bit awkward, considering I had started practically hating him and here he was being nice to me. _Maybe I misjudged him?_ I glanced over and noticed there was a slight scowl on his lips. _Or not I guess…_

"Thanks, by the way," his eyes met mine, "I really appreciate you doing this as I don't know what else I'd have done," I smiled at him, genuinely too. Maybe it was just me but his face seemed to soften.

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a kind gesture from the heart," he smirked here and I snorted at him.

"Sure sure, still thanks a bunch," it was then the elevator bell dinged and the doors swung open. I stepped out first, Only then realizing I didn't know where "lab 23" exactly was. I started to turn my head when Harry did step out, with a slightly annoyed sigh of course.

"I'm assuming you don't know where lab 23 is," he said with a glance, not waiting for me to finish before walking away.

"Nope," I replied popping the p as a follower after him. A few people stared, probably because mr. Leecher with a probably judgmental and bratty streak (If the news was anything to go by) was bringing in some non employee. We walked in comfortable silence to a tinted glass door that said 23 on it with a key card thing on the side that was glowing orange (I later learned this meant no more people could enter). Harry took the initiative to knock on the door.

A few moments passed when the familiar blond haired girl popped her head though, her eyes focusing on Harry before focusing on me.

"Oh Adeline you're here with food, let me go take off my gloves quickly," she exclaimed before heading back in the lab. She came back out a moment later and gave me a hug.

"You. Are. The. Best. I'm starving!" I handed the bag to here with a smile.

"I knew you would be," she took a peek in the plastic bag, "oh I made some Spanish themed risotto with chicken for you, they were leftovers from home." She grinned at me.

"Ada you know I live for your cooking thanks so much! I would love to chat a bit more and talk to your friend but I can't leave the tests long so I gotta get back in there." As if on cue a voice resounded from the lab.

"Gwen we need to record the results from this run get back in here!" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"There you go, I'll text you later Ada!" She abruptly spoke before going back to whatever lab thing she was doing before. I laughed a bit at her rushed state, realizing she hadn't really addressed Harry at all. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about her, as you can tell she was in a rush," he looked like he was annoyed at her but I couldn't tell for sure.

"No worries, we're friends apparently," he said with some sarcasm, I shrugged.

"Only if you want to be," I blushed a bit, jeez what kind of answer was that? "Oh and just for reference Gwen is Peter's on/off girlfriend," by then we had made it back to the elevator and were waiting.

"Really that's his girlfriend?" He responded with some (I believe) disbelief. I laughed again.

"Yup, I can't tell whether you're surprised Peter would date someone like her, or that she would ever go for someone like Peter," I grinned mischievously. Harry laughed back, a small but genuine smile settling into his features.

 _Huh, his smile is really nice._ I blushed at my own comments. _No brain, we are NOT crushing on another person okay?_ As if I didn't already sound insane, my brain started arguing with itself.

 _Come on, you know you want to crush on him, just look at how pretty his eyes are!_

 _So? Our last endeavor had some stellar features and he turned out to be a jerk!_

 _Yes but this one's got some quality fashion sense too… and his smile fam… and his laugh fam…_

 _Yeah his smile is cute…_

 _AHAH YOU'RE CRUSHING NOW AREN'T YOU!?_

 _Ah damn you me!_

 _Why did we even hate him in the first place?_

 _That's a good question… wasn't it because…._

 _We don't even have a reason to hate him! I say next time we try to be more friendly to him._

 _Agreed._

 _Wait is he saying something…_

 _Crap he is…_

 _ **What did he just say?**_

I was able to distract myself from my inner musings in an attempt to not seem like an idiot. Too late, Harry was staring at me expectantly. _Little frackin horsefeathers what did he say?_ I gave a signature Adeline chuckle.

"I'm sorry I just missed what you said," he gave me an annoyed look probably that I was wasting his time or something, let out a sigh and turned away before answering with bite.

"Never mind about it," I frowned. _And just when he had smiled, thanks prone to distractions brain o' mine…_ The elevator bell dinged once and the doors once again swung open. Harry followed me out and I sighed dejectedly before turning to wave goodbye and head off. A warm hand dropped onto my shoulder before I could do any of that though. I met his bluebell eyes instantly, that being all I could focus on.

"Actually, would you like to go out for coffee sometime, seeing as we're both Peter's friends it might be better to get to know each other better. I paused my steps, slightly quirking my head. _What brought this change of pace?_ But I quickly gathered myself and tried to smile.

"I guess I wouldn't mind," I replied, blushing a bit as I fumbled through my purse, "err do you mind putting your number in my phone so I can text you?" It was his turn to pause for a second, but he grabbed my phone and punched in his number. Scrolling through my contacts I then reached his and sent him a text, showing him I'd done so too before skipping (not literally) out of Oscorp. Any women it myself could tell I had a lighter step by now.

I'll admit we may have moved too fast, but at time that didn't register, a spark had formed and it was going to try it's damned hardest to survive.

 _~Fin chapter tres_

ExTRA So what up with Harry's mood swing?

Harry Osborn, the son of the great entrepreneur Norman Osborn, the heir of Oscorp and all its successful endeavors, was at a loss. He couldn't seem to get Adeline out of his head. The banter with her brother, the possible concern she displayed, her sheepish smile, and her light laugh. _Why_ couldn't he stop thinking about her? She didn't seem special, and her outfits were still putrid, heck they had only talked twice and yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. He entered Oscorp with a frown as he thought of her subtle features, only to see her awkwardly standing around the Oscorp lobby with a scowl.

 _She sure looks prettier with a smile._

Harry ignored his thoughts, approaching her, and talking to her instead. A jealousy filled him when she explained her reason for being at Oscorp to bring _dinner to a friend._ He was blown away by her, did he honestly not notice her kind nature the first time they met? Why was he ever mean to her in the first place? Her clothes? Since when had he become so materialistic? Anyways she wasn't wearing slippers and sweatpants today, instead wearing something much more professional and fitting. It was in that split second that he decided to try to be nice to her.

 _And didn't he already toy with a maybe? Why didn't he just go for it._

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed it, we can finally get to some more actual relationship things! Now tell me honestly, are they moving too fast? Because I wrote the first chapter a month ago and just wrote chapters 2 and 3, I'm worried the month gap could've changed their relationship or characterizations, so please tell me if that's happened. Anywayssss hope this chapter was good, and get excited for the next one too! Soon I'll be writing about my favorite part so get excited for that! I also might toy with diff POVs, I've had fun with the extras and I feel like sometimes it may be better to write in 3rd. We'll see what happens…**

 **ALSO, I have no excuse for not uploading like, literally this chapter was ready so I'm entirely sorry I'm horrendous with these things and I hope you can deal with me :/**

 **Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Spidy.**

" _There was no way changing my mind"_

My phone's screen glared up at my as I reread mine and Harry's texts.

" _Hi it's Adeline Namin."_

" _Are you still up to going out for coffee?"_

" _Yeah I'm free on Saturday if that works."_

" _Yes that works fine, do you want to meet up at the coffee shop around 12:00?" (A/N pretend there's a name there)_

" _I can do that!"_

" _I'll see you then"_

It was 12:00 on the dot when the brown haired celebrity entered the shop. I waved him over and he sat across from me. I held back a giggle as he took off his shades, obnoxious scarf, gloves, big puffy hat, and trench coat, in that order too. He glowered at me, only increasing my laughter. I held up a hand in apology.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just so much for a disguise," he seemed to growl a bit, I snorted before teasing him again, "and come on, who wears sunglasses in freaking _winter?"_

"Well I do," he responded snarkily, I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Good job, you really got around me," I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. It was Harry's turn to laugh. We started small talk and I noticed a few things about him. The way he leaned on his hands when listening to him, the way a smirk seem plastered on his face, probably his default facial expression, the way he'd look down at his coffee in contemplation before revealing something about himself. This time I was actually listening to him along with marvelling, ERR I MEAN OBSERVING his person. I learned about how he and Peter became friends after Peter climbed a tree for his kite, how his favorite type of coffee was black and how he somehow had a sweet tooth, how he had been the odd American out at the European boarding school and how he actually despised being in the face of the media, how his favorite color was green and how he took fashion in a high regard (luckily I actually slightly dressed up for this, in leggings and a skirt). I wasn't sure why he seemed to open up to me so much, but I let him in just as much, sharing about how I was an antisocial brat when Peter became friends with me, how I preferred tea to any type of coffee, how I had always been a bit of a nerd in school and how I loved computers with some unreasonable degree, how my favorite color was actually pink despite it never going with any of my outfits or my hair so I'd grown accustomed to being lazy. He laughed heartily when I said that.

"Oh so is that why your fashion is always bordering unpresentable?" he commented and I gave him a glare.

"I like to say it gives my a few more minutes of beauty sleep in the morning," I flipped my combed red hair here, "as opposed to waking up and spending time picking out a fashionable outfit like you probably do." I finished with a smile, he seemed to smirk.

"There is such a thing as picking your outfit out the night before, you do realize that right?" I scoffed and refused to meet his eyes.

"Yeah but err... I'm lazy?" It came out more like a question than the firm statement I was going for, but hey he laughed at it.

"Sure, next time we get together I'm taking you shopping," I groaned.

"But like, ewwww shopping," he grinned (well, at least smirked enough to look like a grin) at my predicament.

"Well it's settled, shopping next time it is," I let out an exasperated sigh, my eyes spotting someone with a camera pointing at Harry and I.

 _Come onnnn! He's not even the owner of Oscorp as of now!_

He sent me a questioning glance and I met his piercing eyes.

"Don't look now but it seems some fan has spotted you and is trying to catch a glimpse," he started to turn to peek, "stop, if you turn now they'll be able to catch your face, they can't really claim they spotted you if they only have pictures of your back, no respectable newspaper will take them seriously." He glanced at me, curious how I knew all this. Like hell was I about to divulge that I knew what to do in order to keep Peter safer.

"I mean, that's what I'd assume at least," I said with a totally-not-obviously-lying sheepish smile. He took it though and started to put on his extra layers.

"Let's go then," He said getting up and putting down more than enough money for us both and a hefty tip.

"Wait I'm not letting you pay for me!" I insisted, taking out a battered wallet to get out the required amount for the hot chocolate I had gotten. He stopped me, grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the table, almost making me trip on the chair I had just been sitting in.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get out of here," I sighed and put my wallet back into my coat pocket as we walked at a normal pace away from the coffee shop, neither of us looking back and giving hint that we noticed the situation. I took advantage of my street knowledge again, pulling him into the next alley we passed and taking a few turns and crossing a few streets until I was sure we had lost the fan. Finally we exited the alleys a few blocks away from our original escapade. I looked up at my partner in crime as of now with a smile.

"Well that was fun," I piped, not noticing how he was lightly panting, he snorted anyways though at my humour.

"If that's your idea of fun, sure," it was my turn to laugh a bit.

"I mean, in my defense we escaped a possible fangirl of yours"

"A fangirl?"

"I mean, why else would she so eagerly take a picture of your back! Only fangirls are crazy enough for that. Anyways, you wanna go to the park a few blocks from here?"

"Why not, we've already explored the alleys it seems," I snickered at him, "Speaking of, how do you know all the alleyways, from the other day and from today." I grinned devilishly.

"Secret," he gave me a 'stop bsing me' look so i elaborated, "my mom didn't really care what I did to pass the time in my younger days so sometimes after school I'd just wander, eventually it became a hobby to explore the area and i still haven't kicked it," I finished, that was realistic enough? I mean, it was technically all true, I just didn't mention that I only knew the places near my house when I was younger, and have only branched out my knowledge because of Peter. Harry accepted my excuse and nodded to my relief, and I let out an unconscious sigh. I thought about what else we could do when it an idea popped up.

"Hey Harry, would you be down for just checking out this cool park nearby?" I asked in an attempt to not make this hang out awkward after our escape.

"Sure, why not," he replied and a so I started to turn when I realized something. We were technically still holding hands. I paled.

 _Oh crap why didn't I see this coming from the other day?_

It was as if we both realized our predicament at the same time, as we immediately unlatched hands and took a large step away from each other. I could've been mistaken as a thermometer by how much my face was definitely heating up, but at least I wasn't the only one embarrassed (if Harry's hidden face said anything about it that is). He broke the ice (get it, ha, it's winter) first.

"So what is the park we're going to?" He inquired and I took that as my cue to start walking, shrugging a bit as I started.

"It's not that big or grand, but it's got a rad, super winding trail that always has super festive lights on," I can never remember the name though I concluded with a sheepish grin. He shrugged and followed after me as I led us to the park, which, true to my word, did have a lot of super festive lights one literally everything, the trees, lampposts(yes lights on lights), and on all the benches. There weren't many people in the area (it was pretty cold) but the few who were at the park were all cuddled up in one another. Both Harry and I ignored that as I told him about one time when Peter was late for chemistry and forgot to put on shoes, leaving his Spider-Man themed socks (that's at least what everyone else assumed) out wide and open when a cold breeze swept through us. I noticeably shivered as Harry checked his watch (obviously the rich kid would have a watch).

"Do you mind if we cut this here? I have a prior engagement with my father and it's pretty obvious we're freezing out here," Harry asked, I nod with slightly chattering teeth.

"Yah, that chill, I need to finish up a program I've been writing anyways so it'll be good for that too," he nodded at me and sent a text to someone, "My driver will be at the entrance of the park in about five minutes so we should start heading back," I agreed and we started heading back.

It only took us ten minutes to reach the entrance and I followed Harry over a very inconspicuous black car, I had to hold back an eye roll at his privileged life. Seeing us approach, the driver got of the car and opened the door for Harry, who barely hesitated while getting in. Once sitting comfortably he turned to me.

"Well, get in already," he said and I waved my hands nervously.

"Errr don't worry about me I can walk home from here, thanks though!" I started to walk away.

"Adeline don't be stupid, it's cold and it's no trouble," I felt bad for the driver still holding the door open for Harry, probably not sure if he should close the door or not.

"No no, honestly it's fine, I can make it back alright," I had paused to tell Harry that before trying to take another step but a hand clamped over my shoulder. I tilted my head to see Harry, who had a very peeved face, had gotten out the car to stop me literally without my knowledge.

"Stop being stubborn Adeline, you're almost worse than Peter, get in already," I could barely resist as he led me over the the car, pushing me in first (like I was able to escape anyways). Must've been quite a scene for the driver, who took a moment before shutting the door and getting in the driver's seat a Harry and I put on seatbelts.

"Excuse me miss," he piped up in an awkward voice, "what is your address?" I coughed a bit before telling him my address, Harry still had a hand on my shoulder when he turned to me.

"You live in Queens too?" I nodded, knowing the "too" was meant to be as with Peter.

"Yup, Peter's my next door neighbor, we actually became friends because we walked home in the same direction every day after school," he made an "oh" sound and we sat in a relatively comfortable silence as we waited for us to reach my house. In no time we were there and I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out, saying a thank you to the driver and exited the car before he had time to run around and open the door. Harry followed me out and up to my door. _Polite prick._ I took out my house key from my pocket and unlocked the door, I knew my family was home but we never left the door unlocked. I turned to face Harry's nice figure.

"Thanks for driving me home I guess," he gave me a look but I didn't falter, "I had a fun time hanging out though and hopefully we can find the time to hang out again," I stated, a light smile crossed.

 _Aww, I could give him a hug right now…. Wait what brain, no..._

"Likewise, I'd be glad to hang out again as well, considering when we do I plan to take you shopping for some quality clothes," I paled, I had completely forgotten about that.

"Err, on second thought can we maybe not hang out soon?" He laughed at me aversion to shopping.

"How about instead of shopping you come with me to a party my dad is having for my arrival back in the states?" He inquired, I tilted my head slightly, thinking, it would really depend on when it was.

"Where and when would this party be?"

"It's planned for next Friday from 5:00 pm to 9:00 pm and I would be able to provide you with a ride as well." I grimaced.

"Sorry Harry, I can't go with you, funny story actually," he raised an eyebrow at me," I will be there though…" he cut me off before I could say anything more.

"So you're going, but not with the host of the party who invited you?"

"I mean technically, but wait a minute and hear me ou…"

"No I thought we had a nice time, I didn't know you had someone else to go with to my own party"

"Well if you'd let me explain that…"

"I won't, tell Peter I say hi next time you see him for me and goodbye Adeline." With a clipped tone he stalked away from me and back into the car, ignoring my call of wait as his driver chauffeured him away. I groaned and angrily entered my house slamming the door shut. That's when I noticed Todd on the other side, sneaky brat probably heard the whole thing.

"Well he seems like an ass," Todd said in a matter of fact tone, and with a devious smile.

"I guess you could say that," he laughed, "he was fine earlier though so I wonder why he got so mad just now,' I said while running a hand through my hair, my insufferable brother only laughed more, "and I'm assuming you know why?"

"Obviously, sis you should've just told him 'funny story I'm working as a chef and waiter there,' instead of beating around the bush." He was right, I did beat around the brush a lot and I looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, but in my defense he wouldn't even let me get a word in _that ass!_ " Todd sent me a smartass look, "I'm gonna text him and finish up that program we were working on if you want to join me." Todd smiled and eagerly nodded his head before following me up the stairs to my room that contained the lovely beautiful homemade PC with Linux. We worked on the program for the rest of the night, never once receiving a text back from Harry after explaining my circumstances over text.

 _~Fin chapter quatro_

ExTRA-so why did little Harrykins get so mad anyways, set when he's in the car?

The car ride back to Oscorp was tense, Harry sat in silence, continuously running the conversation with Adeline though his head.

 _So she's got a date for_ _ **my**_ _party or something already, and here I thought she was free and that we had a good time._

Oh yeah, although he would **never** admit it, he was slightly jealous of whoever she was going with, but that was overshadowed by the annoyance he had for her leading him in. Like, they had spent an entire afternoon together, they held hands (regardless that they did so unconsciously), he paid for her coffee, hell the park they were at somehow had a romantic ish feel even in winter, ( _Damn those festive lights,_ Harry thought here). He knew he should've heard adeline ou, as he did just kind of act like a jerk to her but he didn't want to hear how she was already asked to come by some associate of Oscorp and he **especially** didn't want to hear if she was in fact dating a different rich prick than him.

 _Who in the hell could catch her eye and deserve her enough anyways?_

From their shorter interactions and that afternoon Harry had successfully concluded that Adeline was a spitfire, he didn't know her type but he could tell whoever she liked would have to be a smart, fair, non judgemental, and patient guy who would put up with her stubbornness (Honestly, why the hell didn't she just get in the car the first time? Why was she so damn stubborn). Harry was sure that no rich kid who would be invited to his party would gave all of these qualities, so _who could she be going with?_

He was in a rather sour mood for the rest of the night, and when asked by his maid what was wrong he snapped a her, not really caring about the consequences (which for a rich kid like him weren't much anyways). Either way, he'd find out who Adeline was going with and _he_ would determine if the punk was enough for her.

 _Pfft, Adeline should be going with me, not some other guy…._

At this point Harry had given up hiding that he may, just a teensy weensy bit, maybe possibly, but only very slightly, have gained a liking to the redhead named Adeline Namin, not that anyone would find out.

 **A/N I know, I'm actually the worst for not uploading sorry guys... HOWEVER, can you believe that this is the furthest I've ever gotten in a fanfiction before? Like I am legitimately proud of myself. Also totally hit me up on any suggestions, was Harry's anger believable, was it too fast? Is there relationship going too fast? Too slow (probs not)? Is Adeline believable? Or is she a dreaded Mary Sue? Did you like the cameo of Todd and is it okay if I literally just avoid mentioning places and stuff? I mean, I'm a chicagoan, thus I barely know anything about NYC, but should I study up and make some changes? Can you tell I'm desperate for reviews lol? Anyhoooossss (review please lovelies) and I hope you guys have thoroughly enjoyed this so far so GET READY FOR CHAPPIE FIVE! WOOT WOOT! Toodles, I'll see ya'll next time! (PS chappie five may or may not be my favorite, or at least most anticipated chapter for me…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Trouble By Design**

 **Rated T for mild swearing and probably violence later on, because honestly, people swear more casually than any of us like to admit… (save for those people who swear as often as they can to prove they're "something else" that is)**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Spidy**

 **Also ALSO This was the first idea I had in my mind when writing this, but originally Adeline was a music nerd instead and was playing with a smooth jazz group but obviously that didn't happen because I wanted her to retain my cooking skills and some good science skill over my instrumental skills. Also I've started writing a Naruto fic and my OC will be a music nerd so I'm expressing myself with that lololol. Anyways, Toodles for now! Scandalous I'm not listening to Cage the Elephant when writing this :P**

" _Now I'm under your spell, trapped in a lie"_

"Adeline hurry your ass up and finish with the devilled eggs appetizers!" my boss yelled at me, my face scrunched as I angrily moved the piping bag from egg to egg.

"Yeah Yeah I've got like, ten left, having one person do all the appetizers was not the most efficient move Mary!" I yelled back, making sure to speedily swirl the bag around to put a little yellow filling in each tiny half egg with the yolk sauce thing, "Done!" I shouted to my boss, Mary, sprinkling a bit of crushed red pepper and salt over the devilled eggs for a tiny kick and presentation. Within a second Mary was looking over my shoulder to make sure nothing was wrong with them, she nodded in approval and I grinned.

"Don't try to speed perfection boss, you should know that because you always tell us that in the regular restaurant," she rolled her eyes at me. I had been working for Mary's food services since I was 13, taken in so young only as a bus boy(girl) and for under minimum wage pay, but over my five or so years working I have steadily moved up to a chef, not head or assistant, those spots were reserved for full time workers. Tonight we had been hired to cook for, surprise surprise, Harry prick's welcome back to the states party. My boss, Mary was definitely more stressed than normal, if we messed up here Oscorp would not only never hire us again, but we would be given a very, _very_ , poor reputation. Hell the only reason Mary got this job was because Oscorp was trying to promote local businesses and we were the best reviewed! We couldn't let that happen at any costs, as Mary literally depended on this business for her family and I depended on it for half of our household taxes. Everyone was feeling the pressure, most in similar situations to us, but luckily so far only Mary was really expressing the stress, all her employees understanding where she was coming from and not argueing with her. That, for the most part, included me, I couldn't hold back my sass.

"Hurry up and hand the food over to Tim already will ya?" I chuckled at her response, moving over to the black haired teen. He gave me a nod and escaped the kitchen to walk around with the devilled eggs for the rich pricks. I cleaned up the area and started helping Jamea, the head cook, make the actual meal for everyone.

We started by heating up the minestrone soup we made last night, a godsend as tonight we didn't have to worry about then making it now, and as that heated we began our main dishes and sides, just some including Tuscan Lamb, Eggplant parmesan, mashed potatoes and a variety of vegetables. Once the meat was cooking steady we tossed together the salad with our homemade dressing. In it's entirety the meal took about two hours to make, and we prepared it just in time for the parties sit down dinner. The entire process was actually rather like a wedding reception, just with higher stakes. The thought calmed me down and when it was finally time to hand out the food I took a deep breath, grabbing a platter of appetizers and following out my coworkers to hand out the food.

I moved through the crowd easily, used to the atmosphere but not used to the stuffy people. I made sure to stay away from the leech himself as I emptied my serving platter before heading back to the kitchen to get more food. This process continued a few times, each time my platter ending up with no extra food.

 _Well at least it seems like they all like the food._

I surveyed the area again, determined to keep to my childish anger and stay away from Harry. But unlike the other times before, I couldn't see him in the area. My heart sped in panic for a moment before I realized that maybe he was just in the bathroom or something. I took a deep breath to calm myself before turning around on my heel to go get more appetizers. I paused in my tracks when I realized who was just behind me.

In a strapping suit and nicely combed hair stood the man the myth the legend himself, Harry Osborn. I paused in my tracks, my muscles tensing as we spent a moment staring at each other. I broke first, coughing a bit before taking a step to my right.

"Excuse me sir, I need to get more appetizers." I tried, and failed, to keep the venom out of my voice. But Harry wouldn't let me pass, taking a step to his left to block me.

"Wait Adeline, I didn't know you'd be working at my party." He said, getting straight to the point, and I scowled a bit.

"Well maybe if you had heard me out I could've told you," I bit back, taking a step left to move around him but he once again blocked me.

"Well maybe if you had just told me instead of saying you'd be here anyways I would've been curious as to why your working here," He said, meeting my eyes and leaving me no room to escape, so i challenged him back.

"Alright, I'm sorry for beating around the bush and I'm sorry for not just saying the issue and if there's a next time I'll be sure not to make the same mistake, but you still should've had the respect to listen to me, or at least check my texts which immediately explained the situation," I spat out and Harry seemed to sigh.

"Okay, fine, maybe I should have at least checked your texts… and maybe heard you out," He sighed a bit here, "I'm sorry Adeline, next time I'll try not to make the same mistake as well." my face lit up, I didn't actually expect him to apologize for anything, especially since he was Harry Osborn, and Osborn's were rumored to never apologize. Ever. I guess Harry was a bit different. I smiled at him.

"Well then. Bygones are smygones." he raised an eyebrow, and chuckled a bit.

"What kind of a phrase is that?" I shrugged to him.

"You know, I'm not really sure, but let's let it happen," Harry full out laughed now and I grew confused at the reason, I sure wasn't funny enough for that.

"My bad, it's just I had thought you were coming here with someone, honestly i'm a bit surprised you're working with the catering." I smiled, holding the empty platter to my body.

"Is that why you were angry? You thought I was going to your party with someone else?" he didn't say anything and I laughed at his assumptions, "Honestly if that was the case you'd have already known that I was going right?"

"I guess," Harry responded and I let out a breath, the air was once again calm between us and I gave him a half smile, realizing I had been talking too long.

"I have to continue my work though, i think we'll be serving our first course soon as well, so I need to go," He nodded and finally got out of my way.

"I understand, I'll be seeing you around then right?" I nodded back to him.

"Definitely, I'll cya around!" I started walking back to the kitchen, ready to help pass out the minestrone prepared earlier. I returned the platter to the sink for a coworker to clean and helped get bowls out, filling them with soup and handing them to Tim, who would put them on serving trays that another co worker would bring out and serve to the guests of the party. Tim turned to me as he grabbed another bowl of soup from me.

"So you know Harry Osborn?" he asked and my lip quirked a bit upwards.

"Yeah, we became friends through a mutual friend actually," I replied, handing him another filled bowl of soup.

"That's fun then," He seemed to think for a moment, probably about to ask another question, but I stopped him, i wasn't really feeling getting into small talk, especially with him.

"Here's the last bowl of soup, I'm going to see i Jamea needs any more help while you take those out" I curtly said and walked off, leaving Tim with the bowls of soup.

I guess you're all wondering why I'm being so cold to my coworker, well here's a little backstory for ya. Two years ago a new worker joined Mary's catering workforce, this guy was what I once thought of as a cute guy. Tim. From being in close proximity and getting along real well we eventually decided to start dating. He was a sweet guy, would always give me gifts and was chill with me being friends with Peter and hanging out alot with Todd. But within a few months he got, weird to say the least. He started getting jealous of my other friends, demanding more and more of my time, and eventually we had a big enough argument to break up. However, to him, me saying that I broke up with him wasn't enough for him to believe that I really wanted him out of my life, so now instead he constantly asks what's up in my life. Mary knows, Jamea also knows, and they've helped me for the most part ignore him and they've tried to make sure our work schedules don't match up but on catering nights when the entire workforce is needed it's hardly possible to keep him completely away from me.

Annoying right?

Anyways, the rest of the night passed by rather speedily, probably from my effort to ignore Tim as well as the fact that Harry and I were able to easily make up, and before I knew it it was 9:00 pm and people were leaving the area. I went out and started cleaning up, wondering how much a cab fare was going to be considering it was too late to walk home by myself and the only person in my area was Tim, and like hell was I getting a ride from him, when the devil himself showed.

"Heeyyy Ada," Tim said, walking over to me in a gross sauntering fashion. In response I turned away and rolled my eyes.

"Ada, don't ignore me, don't you need a ride home?" he remarked, getting closer to me again.

"Nope, I have my own means of transportation," I clipped back, wiping down another table. His fat ass wasn't even helping me clean up.

"Babe don't be that way, let me give you a ride" he whined, the inflection in his voice fluctuating disgustingly as if to garner sympathy from me. Well he wouldn't get any from me.

"I will be that way if you ever call me babe again," I articulated, "now leave me alone I don't even want a ride from you."

"And why's that baby," I was about ready today punch him, after stabbing him and letting his guts spill out of course, however I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice.

"Because I'm giving her a ride home," the man the myth the legend Harry Osborn said, I guess noticing my dilemma. I involuntarily relaxed under his grip as he and Tim started a weird glaring competition.

"Rich boy here, he's giving you a ride?" Tim uttered in what seemed to be slight disbelief.

"Yup," I popped the p and leaned a bit back into Harry (I swear it was in the moment, I still won't admit to a crush of any sorts), "that's what we were talking about earlier too, I wanted to confirm." Harry nodded as well and we both watched in amusement as Tim stomped off in obvious annoyance, probably to his car. As soon as he was out of sight I turned to face the Osborn heir.

"Thanks a bunch, you gave me the perfect out," I told him with a relieved smile, he answered with one of his own.

"No problem Adeline, it seemed you didn't really want to talk to him anyways," he paused a moment contemplating if he should push, "is there any story?" I grimaced, he had to push it didn't he?

"A bad Ex that doesn't understand the phrase 'get out of my life,'" I remarked snapped like, not really leaving any more room for Harry to comment, "I'm just about done, I just have to tell Mary, my boss, I'll be leaving." I stalked off towards the kitchen after Harry nodded, dropping off my cleaning napkin and my apron while putting on my winter coat. I waved a bye to Mary and Jamea, wishing them a goodnight before coming back out to the stylish upper class boy. He was still waiting for me, a bored looked on his face but it disappeared when I walked near him. He led us both out front where a car was, the same car that had drove me home the other day as well, and opened up the door for me. I got in this time with no complaints and waited for Harry to get in but somebody had come out and started talking to him. From their outfit I could tell it was an Oscorp worker and from the growing frown on Harry's face I could tell they were not saying something pleasing to him. He sighed almost dramatically and ran a hand through his smooth hair, and leaned into the car.

"My dad apparently needs to talk to me at this exact moment, so I can't ride with you," his frown deepened and I shrugged in consolation, "text me when you're home safe okay?" He ordered, his blue eyes catching my brown ones.

"Okay, I will," I affirmed with a half smile, honestly seeing him so displeased almost made me displeased. It was in that moment, with our eyes connected, and his head halfway in a car, that I scooted forward, and impulsively pecked him on the cheek.

It was quick, short, and I sat back as soon as it was over, so he was out of my reach.

 _Damn hormones._

I swear to you the smile on his face was 200% due to the obnoxious embarrassing blush on my face. I didn't let him say anything, talking first to avoid any more embarrassment. He started laughing.

"Well… errr… I need to get home," I coughed here in the middle, "thanks again for getting me out of earlier's situation." I couldn't look at him, I was entirely too humiliated, especially from his constant chuckles.

"Don't worry about it Ada," he said in between laughs, his voice a bit less heavy than before. Good. He realized I didn't want to say anything else so he closed the door for me.

 _Goddamn prick I can still hear his laughter from inside the car…_

The car started moving and during the ride I thought about Harry and myself. I guess it would be unreasonable to deny the fact that I very obviously had a crush on the Osborn heir, but what did he think about me? I didn't think he had a crush on me.

 _Honestly that would be absurd._

A rich, very eligible guy with poor unkempt me? That's a joke. It's even more a joke when compared to the assumed people he's dated, obviously supermodels right? Anyways would it even be acceptable for someone like him to date someone like me? Honestly if a relationship happened, I'd probably just be a fling right? There's no way he'd take me seriously.

My thoughts were paused with the squad driver stopping in front of my house, I guess he remembered where I lived. I thanked him and tried to offer him some money (he adamantly refused) while dishing out my key. I walked up to my house and entered, Todd was in the living room, completely focused on playing Fallout.

 _I guess mom was out then._

I let out a sigh before taking a seat next to the teen, ruffling his hair and grabbing another controller, intent to play with him until my mom got home. But don't worry, I sent a text to Harry that I had gotten home before I started actually playing.

~Fin chapter cinco

ExTRA- omg I almost forgot this one D': Jamea's POV

The head chef peeked out of the kitchen, she had seen Tim go out knowing Adeline was already there cleaning. Now she knew the girl liked to deal with her own problems, and she wasn't intent on getting involved in her teenage coworkers drama, but if Tim did anything too rash, oh Jamea had it in for him. Adeline didn't deserve the harassment from him anyways.

Jamea's eyes narrowed on the boy as he approached the redhead, seeing how her face scrunched with annoyance as the black haired boy began talking. Adeline turned away and The boy followed her, making even Jamea's face wrinkle. But then something unexpected happened. The rich kid who's party they were at came up behind Ada, placing a hand on her shoulder. Jamea was ready to storm out, she knew the rumors that he was a playboy, and that he was (not so) secretly a douche. Honestly Jamea thought he was going over to try to pick the girl up, and she wasn't about to let that slide by. Surprisingly the girl relaxed into his hand, hell she even leaned back.

 _She knew him personally then._

Which opened a boatload of questions, but Jamea wouldn't pry immediately. Key word being 'immediately,' because ohoh she was going to interrogate the girl later. For now she continued watching the situation, surprised by the amount of animosity the rich kid had for Tim in their staring contest, if Jamea wasn't as good with subtleties as she was she would have dubbed the rich kid as possessive almost. The only thing that held back that notion was the way he let the girl go as soon as Tim had left, the way he smiled at her (a smile Jamea was sure not many had seen), and the way he let her walk back to the kitchen without any attempt to stop her, only a nod.

That last part processed into the cook's head and she ran back to her post, sharing an eye with her boss, Mary, oh she was so going to gossip about their youngest worker later. Speaking of, the redhead entered the kitchen and said goodbyes to Jamea and Mary, both noticing the light bounce in her steps.

Jamea took a moment to think as the girl returned back to Harry, who hadn't even moved and greeted the girl with another light smile. The cook knew their was a possibility of being wrong, but she highly suspected that Adeline had a crush on the upper class member.

And from the way Harry looked at her coworker, it must have been reciprocated.

Now Jamea's main question was how long would it take for them to actually get together?

 **A/N**

 **Whooopps it's been a while... Love y'all.**

 **Don't hate my cliche plot in this….. I couldn't resist.**

 **FUN FACT! So lowkey the cheek peck at the end is supposed to be reminiscent of Cheese in the Trap, a webtoon that I highly recommend because it's actually amazing although it's a bit confusing at first. (This scene is inspired by season 3 episode 8)**

 **Anyways, toodles! I hope you're all hyped for the next chapter! (As I'm not entirely sure but I think that's where it'll start moving foreword)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Trouble By Design**

 **Rated T for mild swearing and probably violence later on, because honestly, people swear more casually than any of us like to admit… (save for those people who swear as often as they can to prove they're "something else" that is)**

 **Disclaimer: I sometimes wish I could own some big name comic book thing, then I realize I don't have any actual skill XD**

" _Shouldn't have stood that close to the fire"_

I shivered involuntarily, the cold nipping at me.

"Are you cold?" The Osborn heir's voice came from my right and I turned my head towards him.

"Just a tad, I mean this is better than shopping so thanks" I gave a short laugh, followed by another shiver, to which Harry gave a chuckle as well, before handing me his scarf.

"Here this should at least help a bit," I took it no complaints, I was freezing my ass off and he hadn't even cringed from the cold breeze even once. He continued speaking.

"You know if you want we can do something else? Indoors?" A fire grew in my eyes.

"Oh hell no I've waited in this line for 20 minutes already and we're more than halfway through, no way am skipping out on this now!" I stated, determination very evident in my voice. I was met with a laugh and we started up small talk, him asking me about my classes and me asking him about his homeschooled courses. After the party, Harry (and I) had felt we needed to make up the misunderstanding between us, thus we decided to hang out (I swear it's not a date) and go ice skating outside at a local park.

Ten minutes passed and we were finally in the front of the line to rent skates, I got out my wallet to pay the twelve dollars to rent skates when Harry had already handed the cashier a credit card.

"I can pay for myself you know?" I stated, glaring at him.

"I know," he said without looking at me, only taking his credit card back, "but I want to pay for you, it's no problem," I frowned a bit but sighed.

 _I mean, if rich boy_ _wants_ _to pay, no reason for me to turn him down._

I let it go and smiled up at him as we got our skates, heading over to a bench to put them on.

"So have you ever ice skated?" I asked as I finished tying up my right skate laces, making sure to double knot them. Harry shook his head.

"Not that I can remember, what about you?" I finished tying the other lace and gave him a look.

"Really?" I exclaimed with a disbelieving grin.

"I swear," he responded with a weird look, I laughed at him.

"Ha, no worries, I've been skating maybe twice, we can be terrible newbs together," I had my skates on so I stood up, offering a hand to Harry so he wouldn't lose his balance. We hobbled on over to the ice rink, giving each other a look of anticipation as we both took a step onto the ice. One of our hands stayed connected as we struggle to keep our balance, me guiding us over to the edge of the rink. I reached out to grasp the railing, holding myself still, Harry followed.

"Soo," I started but never finished.

"So you know how to skate?" Harry inquired and I took a look around, watching how others moved around in order to get a grasp of what to do.

"Maybe," I'm sure he rolled his eyes here, "it looks like you have to keep you legs bent, and kind of alternate which foot is on the ground, gliding forward." My eyes fell to some pro guy, who was doing all kind of fancy spins and skating backwards, I pointed to him.

"See how that guy's keeping his balance?" Harry hummed a yes, "I think we should try to imitate that okay?" I turned back to him with a lopsided grin, holding my hand out for him to take. He took it and we disembarked from of spot with the little kids at the railing. We both focused on other pros at skating, copying their movies as well as we could, both tripping over our own skates many times, laughing while doing so. We skated for an entire hour, making fun ourselves and being jealous of the many small kids who could skate better than us. Eventually the cold got to us, and we agreed to stopped, returning our skates to the rental place just in time for the Zamboni to come out.

"So dear Harry my main boi," he laughed a bit a my antics, "what do you think we should do now?" I finished, peering up at him.

"Well dearest Adeline, my gal," I couldn't resist my smile, "how about we go for some hot chocolate at a local place, I could have my driver come and take us there?" I nodded.

"Yes please, but how about we just go the the place right across the street over there," I pointed, Harry looking over at the direction spotting the place covered in Christmas decorations.

"That could be a bit easier," he gave the place another once over, "it doesn't seem too popular either, hopefully I can stay unnoticed by any press there as well." Harry said.

"Honestly I'm surprised that no one's noticed us here yet," I responded as we started making our way over to the christmas infection. I noticed a cheeky smile on Harry's face, "what're you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing much, I may have told the press that I would be on the other side of town today, going indoor mini golfing at a restricted place, where the press are probably all gathered waiting for me to enter or exit the place," I nudged him as we were crossing the street.

"You sly rascal, lying to the press," he nudged me back.

"Always, and hey, they deserve getting lied to from all the crap they put out about others," He opened the door to the shop for me and I mumbled a thanks and entered.

"Oh definitely, well I'm glad you thought ahead at least," we shuffled up to the counter and ordered some hot chocolate for ourselves, Harry began to take out his credit card again, but I rushed to take out my own wallet and hurriedly put a five dollar bill in the elf hat wearing cashier's hands, I grinned at the frowning Osborn.

"You know I could have paid," he said as I received my change before we moved to the other side of the store near the pick up counter.

"Yeah, but I wanted to pay for you, so no worries," I smiled warmly, my cheeks reddening a bit. We got our drinks and sat at one of the wood themes tables with tiny christmas trees in the middle of them. We once again began a conversation between our small sips of hot chocolate to not burn our tongues, asking about what was going on in each other's lives. I told Harry how I had been working harder than before because of the holiday season, and he lamented how he kept having to appear in his father's steed as he had no mother to do so as his father's well known ill state was only getting worse. I noticed Harry's frown at the topic, and placed my hand over his in a consoling manner, he glanced at me.

"I'm sorry Harry, that's gotta be rough, and annoying, I don't think I could imagine being in that situation," His eyes widened only slightly before giving me a weird look as an awkward silence followed.

"You're not going to pry? Or say that you understand?" He accused with venom, I tilted my head, releasing his hand and drawing it back.

"No. Why would I? If you want to talk to me I'll listen but I don't have control over your wants, and I could never understand as my situation is entirely different from yours, and I'm sure you could never really understand my life's struggles either ya know?" I responded, looking directly at his blue eyes. He coughed.

"Err, sorry Adeline, for accusing you of anything," I stopped my slight frown.

"No worries," He gave me a relieved smile.

"It's just," he turned his head away from me, focusing on the street outside, "everyone always asks for more, or tries to say they understand, try to get closer to me. I guess I just assumed the same from you." I frowned at his admission.

"Man that sucks, everyone though?" I inquired.

"Everyone." He confirmed.

"Jeez, you think some people would have respect for another's privacy," I leaned back in my chair, Harry chuckled once at this, "seriously, don't worry, I'll never pry unless I seriously think it's about something really, really necessary otherwise do whatever you want." He laughed a bit.

"Leave it to you to shatter my expectations in one date," I sputtered out my hot chocolate back into my cup, setting it down on the table quickly with a noise.

" _Date?!_ " I almost yelled.

"Yeah, what did you think this was?" Harry asked, his eyebrows expressing his confusion.

"I don't know, like, a hang out type thing? A get to know each other better day?" I said frantically, motioning between us as I could feel my cheeks heating up. Harry shook his head as a no, "Oh man, I'm sorry I misinterpreted this and I never though that you would ever ask, you know, me, on a date, and, and, I'm just sorry," I slightly cringed as Harry leaned back in his own chair, his hands running over his hair.

"Well, you've at least surprised me again, I thought the subtext of a boy and girl hanging out alone, paying for each other would qualify enough as a date, but I can see I was wrong," I was currently rubbing my cheeks roughly between my hands, oh man was that a sight, "I can drop you off at your house and leave Adeline, don't fret over it, This doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." He started to text someone, probably a driver.

"NO," this time I actually yelled, gaining the attention of Harry, as well as everyone else in the store, I glared at the unwanted attention before facing Harry again, making sure my voice was too quiet for the onlookers , "I mean, yes," I groaned at myself, "I mean, wait a moment," he put his phone down with a sure, "I'm just super, super dense, and I didn't think you would ever want to date me, so I didn't think this was a date at all, but I wouldn't mind dating you because I actually kind of like you and all because you know, you're stylish, have great hair, and you're surprisingly really thoughtful and funny and I'm going to stop there before I embarrass myself, and you, any more, forgive me?" Harry laughed at me, I buried my head in my hands resting on the table, my red brown locks.

"Oh stop laughing at me," I grumbled from my position, glaring at him through my hair.

"You act so unexpectedly and I like it," he said in between his heaping bout of laughter, I could only feel my face get more lobster like from his statement, "I do think we should bail out of this place though, too much attention for my liking," he glanced around at the people in the store still taking glances at us.

"Haha, yeah, my fault for that," he gave me an "obviously" look and I made a decision, "If you want, we could go to my house and I could make us an early dinner, my way of making it up to you and to get out of the crowd," Harry seemed to think it over, "you don't have to take the offer either…" I shied away at the end, pushing my hair behind my ear, straightening it from earlier.

"I'll take you up on that offer Ada, I know my driver is already on his way here," I nodded and we both got up, making our way to the front of the store to wait for Harry's chauffeur. We made it up there when I had a realization.

"Did you just call me Ada?" I asked, standing relatively close to him.

 _Dang he's warm._

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked, a sly grin on his face, i shook my head.

"Not at all, it's almost, nice," I once again shied away at the end, my face blushing, probably.

 _Damnit, one mention of a date and now I can't even act normal._

Harry seemed to catch onto my now nervous state, "Relax Ada, this doesn't change how we've been acting, I mean, hell I thought from the start this was a date, no need to be nervous alright?" he said before grabbing my hand and leading my into the car that had just parked in front of the shop, I mumbled a "yeah, okay," and his grin only widened as I got into the car with no trouble, making sure to buckle up. Harry followed my process and with a quick, "Go to Ms. Namin's house please," we were on our way to my house. We got there in a questionable five minutes and I got my keys out as we walked up to the front door, the driver waiting for us to get in. I unlocked the door and we shuffled inside, me taking my shoes off and adding them to a rack in the hallway, Harry following suit as I also began to take my coat off.

"Well, this is my grand estate, for sure better than whatever penthouse you live in," I made a joking shrug like gesture to the rich kid before turning back and motioning for Harry to follow me, "Come on, let's get cooking." I led him to my small kitchen, with slightly peeling rose wallpaper and white countertops. Luckily the place was neat, as I had cleaned the kitchen just before I left. I heard some footsteps upstairs, _Todd._

"HEY TODD. I'm home, Harry's here too I'm gonna make us all some dinner, where'd my mom go?," I yelled to him.

"Don't know, don't care, probably at a bar, anyways tell me when it's done I'm rendering something for my game," he yelled back, I nodded and yelled one more okay and turned back to Harry.

"Umm, yeah, so my mom's not here but Todd is, he's the kid I dragged you to Oscorp for." I sheepishly smiled, he cracked a grin back.

"Really? I didn't know he was your brother?" Harry responded to me.

"Ehhh, he's not really my brother, but his home life wasn't the best and we bonded over computers and I told him he could crash at my place for however long he needed, he's practically my little brother," Harry nodded, "he's at least annoying enough to be," I said loud enough for Todd to hear too, he yelled a "Hey!" and I started to laugh along with Harry.

"So, dinner?" Harry prompted.

"Oh yeah! Let's get started on it," I moved to the pantry, sweeping over it once and then going to the fridge, "well I haven't gone shopping for a while so how does some fancy mac and cheese with some sausage sound?" I glanced back at him, already grabbing the things needed for it.

"Why not?" I widened my smile.

"Sit down and I'll get it all started okay? I'm assuming you haven't really cooked on your own before, have you?" I grabbed the sausage, cheese, chicken broth, and milk from the fridge and set it down on the table where Harry had sat down.

"What gave it away?" I went back to the pantry, getting garlic, onion, elbow macaroni, a cutting board and a knife.

"It was a good guess," I snarked at him.

"And I'm going to guess you cook a lot," I started cutting up the onion.

"Wow, what gave it away?" I really couldn't resist my snark, and being in my own kitchen cooking had calmed me down a lot (luckily).

"Maybe it was how quickly you cut up that onion and garlic there," I grinned at him, placing the combo in a bowl before cutting up the sausage into small disks before heading over to the stove. I turned one stovetop on and threw some butter followed by the sausage into a pan, using a spoon to mix it.

"Yeah haha, since I was 13 I've been working with the catering company that was at your party, and now I'm an assistant chef there for the fact that I can't work full time," I said offhanded, putting the now cooked sausage to the side and tossing in the onion, garlic, and more butter.

"You've been working since you were 13? That's not even legal is it?" Harry said slightly shocked.

"It's legal enough if they pay you in cash," I tossed in the dry macaroni along with some broth, and placing a cover over the stove, the simmering broth would cook the macaroni flavorfully/ It would take about 15 minutes so I sat across from Harry.

"Why did you start working so early though?" he asked as I plopped down.

"Remember how Todd said my mom was probably at some bar?" I refused to look at him.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well she's always at bars, at least six of the seven days of the week, spending all the money we have for taxes there, never keeping a steady job, so guess who started working to pay the bills?" I finished, a bitter taste in my mouth.

"You're joking," I tilted my head with a strained smile, "you're not."

"Nope," I popped the p out of habit and Harry scoffed.

"That's messed up, parents are supposed to take care of their children, not the other way around," I nodded, agreeing before I got up to check on the mac.

"Yeah, the world's pretty messed up in general, I'm just glad to have good friends to get me through right?" The mac was ready, so I added a variety of cheeses, some milk, the sausage, salt and pepper, and a bit of butter vigorously stirring before turning the stove top off. I moved through the kitchen, grabbing a few bowls and some spoons.

"TODD time to eat!" I yelled, before hearing him shuffle down the stairs and bounding into the kitchen, I handed him a bowl of mac and cheese and he began to run back upstairs, "you're not going to say hi to Harry?" He groaned and turned to face the rich kid.

"Hi Harry," they began to glare at each other, "you know my sister is rather wonderful and I really hate it when she, if she ever, gets hurt." I filled bowls of mac and cheese for Harry and I.

"Yeah she is pretty amazing, Todd isn't it?" He met Todd's stare with some weird emotion, I rolled my eyes, placing the bowls of food on the table before ruffling Todd's hair to his protest.

"Oh shut it you two, I'm hungry alright?" They broke of whatever staring contest thing they were having and I rolled my eyes, plopping down next to Harry, still shaking my head.

 _Boys._

We began eating and Harry's face immediately lit up. "Adeline, how can you cook so well? I don't think I've tasted something so simple and yet tasty!" I blushed.

"Practice Har, lots and lots of practice," he basically inhaled another spoonful of mac and cheese, "feel free to have seconds as well okay?" I laughed at his rushed eating, cracking up even more when he went for the mentioned seconds. We barely talked as we were eating, but when finished Harry texted his driver again and we put our bowls in the sink, I'd clean them later. I led Harry back to the front hallway and he started putting on his coat. Then I remembered the scarf, grabbing it and hastily holding it out to him.

"Don't forget about your scarf, and thanks for letting me use it earlier," he took it in his hands before holding the two ends of the scarf and throwing the lpop around my head, pulling me towards him with a mention of, "don't worry about it". I brought my hands up, ending up hugging him around his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me in response and I reveled at how _warm_ he was. We parted slightly, his arms still around me, both of us with slight blushes.

"The hell Harry, how are you so smooth?" I asked, trying to cover up exponentially speeding heart. He shrugged, then smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"Like this Adeline," he leaned forward, pressing his soft lips to mine for a few seconds, eventually drawing back, blue eyes met brown and I'm positive I was having a freaking heart attack when he pulled away and opened the door to leave, his driver waiting faithfully. I stood stunned and perplexed, no doubt I was a disgustingly hot tomato. He waved bye as he entered the car and I raised my hand back to him. As soon as the driver pulled away I shut the door fast, taking a second to replay what had just happened as I leaned back on the door to shut it. The way his scent wafted to me from the hug. The sweet taste of his lips. The way his hands ran over my back, matching the curves of my muscles. The absolute warmth of his person. And _oh god his electric blue eyes._ I wanted to kiss him again, I realized with a smile that had been plastered in my face since he left.

 _Fuck was I falling fast, and hard for him._

 **lol sorry this is so latttteeeee... enjoy... (im sorry I'll be better next time)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Trouble By Design**

 **Rated T for mild swearing and probably violence later on, because honestly, people swear more casually than any of us like to admit… (save for those people who swear as often as they can to prove they're "something else" that is)**

 **Disclaimer: lol, like I have the skills to own any part of spiderman.**

" _No turning back, no where to run, nowhere to hide"_

(Psssst. I find this lyric perfect for this chapter, as Ada can't escape from the shopping date, even better is the lyrics have all been in order so far haha!)

"Harry," he glanced at me, "must I shop? Please let me leave my personal hell!" I pleaded for my escape, but Harry just laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the mall's motion activated doors.

"Nope," I struggled against the skinny boy but he was surprisingly strong, "I told you I'd take you shopping, what better way than to make it another date?"

"You're the absolute worst, you know that right?" He laughed at my antics, and I gave up trying to escape, instead opting to walk next to him, leaning subtlety into him, our hands still clasped.

"I wouldn't be a rich kid if I wasn't the worst right?" I groaned and he led me to a fancy ass looking store, I whimpered, "what?" He stood to ask me.

"It's looks so expensive, like if I breathed the wrong way I could be in debt for thirty years Har, how about no?" I tried to hold firm.

"Ada, stop fussing, we're just trying clothes, you don't need to buy anything," he coaxed.

"Well then I won't buy anything it'll be a waste of time, so instead let's go to goodwill, I can buy like, 20 sweaters for $50 instead of the one sock, not even a pair, that I would get in there with it, please?" I was adamant in my pleading.

"Don't worry about any of the cost, it's my treat," my draw dropped, nu'uh was I gonna let him pay for expensive ass clothing for me!

"No, I'll pay for my own clothes!" I stated firmly.

"Your billionaire boyfriend is offering to pay for any clothes you want, take advantage of it Adeline!" He had grabbed me by my shoulders here, another way to persuade me.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, still no!" I continued.

"Oh come on, I am basically giving you money! Take it!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't want your money doofus!" I screeched, and he paused, shook his head with a strange smile and a stranger laugh a few times, and then drew me into a bear hug.

"Ada you're absolutely lovely, you don't want my money _and_ you use words like doofus," he rested his forehead on mine as I returned his hug, laughing at his exaggerated actions, "why couldn't Peter make us meet earlier" I shrugged in his grasp, not really wanting to push him away.

"Well if you weren't in Europe maybe we could've been friends earlier on," I unwrapped myself from him, conscious of the few rich people in the mall staring at us.

"Ada, I'm set in buying some clothes for you okay? And if you decide not to get anything for yourself, I'll make sure to buy you things and give them as gifts later, with the price tag still on and no gift receipt," he proposed to me and I sighed.

"Fine. If that's how you're gonna be, I'll let you get me a few things" I spat out and he pumped his arm in a yes motion and a smile lighting up on his face, "but I am NOT going in that high end of a store, take me somewhere with cheaper clothes okay?" He let out another small laugh.

"Alright, alright, we'll go to a _less_ expensive high end store," I sighed, it was a compromise that I would eventually deal with. I nudged him.

"Lead the way my belligerent but brilliant billionaire boyfriend," I said with a grin glued on my face.

"Why would you purposefully use alliteration as such my gauche, gorgeous, great girlfriend?" I cackled rightly at his antics.

"We're terrible aren't we?" I laughed out, grinning up at him.

"Most definitely," Harry responded, grabbing my hand as per usual and leading me to the less expensive store, which turned out to be a store that looked like if I breathed the wrong way I would be in debt for ten years as opposed to thirty.

 _Damn rich kids._

He led me inside and I stepped in gingerly. The girl at the counter glanced at us during our entrance, a fake smile gracing her face.

"Hello, would you like any help?" We paused for a moment.

"No, we'll be fine," Harry started to walk towards a rack of clothes, pulling me along, I looked back at the cashier who seemed to have an annoyed look on her.

"Thank you for the offer though," I called back and her frown lessened, but only a bit.

 _Honestly, damn rich kids._

I focused my attention on Harry, who had already started looking at some clothes.

"Ada, what size are you?" He asked me, already taking things of the racks.

"Err small," I trailed off, this was not my element, at all…

"Pfft, figures, you're too short for any other size," he grinned to himself as he continued to pick out various clothes: pants, skirts, shirts, and dresses.

"Harry," I began, he halted his pursuit for a moment to give me inquisitive eyes, "could we maybe, oh I don't know, head over to the clearance section? Maybe check out what deals the store has going on? I don't really like spending an unnecessary amount of," I grabbed a price tag for a plain gray shirt, "$45 for a single shirt okay?" Harry sighed again at me, but nodded, putting a few probably more expensive things back while we headed to the clearance.

 _T god, honestly I don't want him to spend over a hundred dollars on me regardless._

"Here, hold these, I'll look for some more clothes," the rich boy handed me a pile of clothes from the other section before restarting his mission and grabbing clothes from the clearance section, now checking the price tag to hopefully see if it was cheap enough for my approval. In no time I was up to my chin with a variety of clothes.

"Harrrrrryy," he once again paused in his pursuit, "can I try some of this on before my arms fall off?" He laughed, finally noticing just how many clothes I had already, he grabbed half of the stack from me.

"Alright, Alright, let's head to a changing room," we walk over and the strangely attentive worker from earlier unlocks the changing room for me, I step in and place the clothes down, grabbing the ones from Harry and setting them down as well.

"Do you want me to come out for every clothing change, or only the things I'll actually let you buy?" He lets out a chuckle.

"Only the ones you'll let me buy for you, you don't want to be in here longer than necessary do you?" I laughed at him.

"You got me there," I headed into the changing room and began to strip and change into the clothes Harry had picked out for me. Surprisingly Harry had picked out some really flattering pieces, all with darker colours that went well with my abysmal hair and were reminiscent of the normal color scheme and style of my clothes. Gotta give him props, the boy definitely knew fashion that was for sure. I glanced down at a dark green ¾ sleeve length dress, it had a tighter top but flared out at the bottom to reach just below my knee, I put it on.

 _Dang did I look good in this!_

I twirled, observing how the dress flattered my body shape despite me not being in perfect shape or model thin. I smiled at myself, who knew Harry could pick out such quality clothes? I exited the changing room and stepped out to Harry's gaze. He gave me a once over, nodding a few times as his cheeks tinted red.

"Ada, you look awesome in that, is it comfortable too?" I nodded and slightly twirled, ending up in a weird squat pose making him laugh.

"Am i a model yet?" he laughed harder,"surprisingly it's comfy, it was also a clearance dress," I smiled at him again.

"And how do you like the dress itself?" he asked me, I glanced down at the material.

"I actually like it a lot, it's simple, uncomplicated in any way, and best of all, not over $100," I grinned to him and his grin grew as well at me comment, "by the way Har, how are you so good with fashion things? If I had been here on my own I would have never picked something like this?"

"Well I spent a lot of my time in Europe with, well models, who often just really liked me for my money and would always make me go shopping with them," I made an "ah" of understanding nodding once, "I must say it's refreshing going shopping with someone who doesn't want to be anywhere near a mall," I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Glad to have helped you out, I'm gonna try a few more things on okay?" He nodded and I headed back into the changing room. The same process of trying something on, getting the approval and interrogation from Harry, then trying on something else repeated itself for a while until I finally reached the end of the stack, coming out of the changing room relieved and in my normal clothing.

"Blesssss be," I moaned, handing Harry the clothes (which did eventually include a few undergarments as well) he would buy for me and putting a bigger chunk on the return rack, "can we never do this again?" He smirked at my anguish.

"Only if I can buy you clothes as gifts without the gift receipt," I groaned loudly, "I'm kidding, we don't have to do this again, at least for awhile," we had made it to the counter where the cashier was already waiting. She dutifully rang everything up, asking the normal questions of if we found everything alright and if Harry would like the credit card receipt in the bag or handed to him (he took it and put it in his pocket before I could check the total cost with tax included). I grabbed the bag of clothes and we made our way out of the store.

"Do you have it in you to go to another few places?" Harry asked as we made our way past a few more stores, window shopping as we did so.

"No, I'm so worn out from trying everything on and I really, really don't want you to spend any more money on me okay?" He smiled offhandedly, something catching his attention.

"Ada, mind waiting here for a moment, I'm gonna go to the bathroom?" I shrugged an okay and sat down in a bench in the middle of the mall. Not paying attention as he ran back behind us. A few minutes passed and he came back over, with another bag in his hand and began to hand it to me. I stood instantly.

"Harry whatever your middle name is Osborn!" I started, he only smirked, "You did not just buy me something else did you?" He gave me the bag and I looked inside to find a wrapped up box.

"My middle name's Norman, and technically I got you something, but think of it as an early Christmas gift alright?" I sighed at him.

"You better not get me anything else okay? I already feel indebted to you for buying all of these things for me today," He made a surrendering gesture and I glared hard at him.

"Alright I won't get you anything more for a while, if only to make sure you don't hate me," I moved to grab the box out but the evil Osborn stopped me, "wait 'till you get home okay? That is going to be your Christmas gift." I sighed again, tossing it in the bag with all the the other clothes.

"Okay then, thanks for the thought, I hate you buying me things but I do appreciate it none the less," I pecked his check as a show for me gratitude.

"How about I drop you off at your home, you do seem really tired," he proposed and I vigorously nodded.

"Please and thank you, shopping always takes it out of me," he gave me a smile as he texted, who else, his driver, and we made our way to the entrance of the mall, at some point Harry grabbing the bags from me. The now familiar car was waiting out front by the time we got there and Harry put the clothes in the trunk and we got situated in the back of the car. He started up light conversation and in what felt like no time I was home again, grabbing the bag from the trunk as Harry walked me up to my front door. Before I could unlock the front door the she devil walked out, aka my just wonderful mother. I tensed and Harry instantly noticed.

"Oh Ada, you're home, I'm going to that local bar again," she paused, tilting her head in an actions similar to mine, her ratty brown hair full of knots, "actually, could you spot me some cash? I'm running low." I cringed at her, she asked me the same thing a few days ago after I gave her the extra cash from working, again.

"Not this time mom, I just gave you all my extra cash," she frowned innocently.

"But honey, then how'd you buy that bag of clothes that you're carrying right now?" she gasped, "don't tell me you just used up all the money we had left!"

"Mom, you used up all the money I had left," she was about to interrupt me again but Harry cut her to the chase, putting a hand on my shoulder in an almost possesive way.

"I actually paid for the clothes for her today, as my Christmas gift to her," mom's attention moved to him, her owl eyes cynically giving him a once over, she hadn't even noticed he was with me I guess, Harry picked up on that, and held his hand out for her to take, "I'm Harry, Adeline's boyfriend," my mom grasped his hand and gave me an eyebrow upturned.

"Her boyfriend?" we nodded, "ha I didn't think she'd ever manage to catch some guy," she leaned towards my ear, now trying to whisper but being loud enough for Harry to hear as well, "good job honey, you snagged a rich kid, use him to your advantage like I did with your father, and you'll live the good life!" I cringed even more, feeling Harry's hand dig into my shoulder a bit harder.

"That's not my definition of the good life mom, I actually like him enough not to use him and even if I could I wouldn't because no one deserves to be used," I leaned away from mom a bit and she smirked at me.

"Oh how would you know how life works, you're only what? 15?" she stated it like she knew everything and was somehow wise, the alcohol from her breath ruining the effect.

"17 actually, now get going before everyone else finishes up the booze before you right?" Her eyes grew shocked.

"They wouldn't finish the booze would they?" she sped down the stairs and walked off in the direction of the bar and I relaxed my shoulder, letting myself breathe easier. I turned to Harry.

"I'm so sorry you had to run into that, she's not really the best with people you know? And her comments were completely uncalled for and I'm really sorry okay?" I gazed up at him, not able to give him a large smile, my mom ruined that for me.

"Hey don't worry about it," he lifted my chin up so I could meet his eyes, "you're not your mother and you already warned me that she wasn't the best," I gave him a weak smile, turning away and unlocking the door and entering to door, "Ada," I turned back to Harry, "don't' be forgetting the clothes that we spent a few hours gathering," I smiled a bit stronger, grabbing them from him.

"Yeah, yeah," I set them to the side and stood in the entranceway of the door, "don't take this as any encouragement from me, but thank you, I hate shopping but shopping with you was a bit less terrible than normal, let's still not do it again," he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Got it, now go take a nap," I nodded and we parted after a bye, I made sure to watch as he got back into the car before it sped off.

 _Well that was eventful._

 _~Fin_

ExTRA, 3rd with Harry

He didn't know when he realized how he felt about Adeline. Maybe it was when she said she didn't want his money? Maybe it was how she posed ridiculously unlike any other girl he had been with when trying on clothes? Maybe it had been when she genuinely didn't want to use his rich kid status? Maybe it was when her smile lit up the room, or when she laughed and he couldn't help but smile in response? Maybe it was because he treated him like a _normal human_ , with his own thoughts and will? Or maybe it was when she stood up for herself to her mother, verbally disagreeing with her and dismissing her in a way Harry could only dream about doing with his father? Or maybe it was from her adorable blush and the way she would become shy sometimes, or when she exposed any of her flaws through her stubbornness and denseness? Although Harry eventually decided that he loved her for all of those reasons, realizing it only after he went back through their interactions.

Yeah. He loved her. He loved the redhead Adeline Namin. A smile fell on his face as he came to terms with his emotions.

 _Wow, I love someone._

 **A/N As you can tell I ran out of steam in the end, I hate shopping as much as Ada and even writing about it drains me! But I got in an ExTRA!:P Anyways, this chapter, I realize now that it's done, makes Harry veeeeerrrryyy ooc, rip my soul, however I do like to think he has a more joking nature, 'cause before he's green goblin in ASM2 he's taunting that one business jerk with electro and he not only uses a lot of weird hand motions, but also whistles the jeopardy theme, and says "time for the bonus round!" when electro revives the business guy (which I found to be hilarious, one of the best scenes in the movie for me). Don't forget when he's not insane how jokes with Peter about his rich kid status? Well whatever….**

 **ALSO THO, so I never made this clear or anything but Harry and Ada do hang out, and text more than just what's in the chapters I have, reason being I'm way to unfocused to be able to manage the entirety of a complex, deep relationship in a 16ish chapter fanfiction (lowkey this is the first fic I've ever reached halfway in so yay me). The chapters I write are just kind of the bigger stepping stones in their relationship than on a normal day, a new realization about one another and all that jazz, as in 1. Meet interested 3. Solidify the interest and realize misinterpretations 4. First real bonding + misunderstanding 5. Misunderstanding resolve 6. Date? 7. Love? … it continues in that sense. And for a sneak peak 8. #Deep 's interpretations + OH IS THAT THE PLOT? I THINK IT IS 10. OH BOI PLOT HAS TAKEN OFF 11. OH BOI MR KRABS WE BUILDING UP AND LOVE? 12. OH HERE'S THE DOWNFALL 13. HARRY POV? 14. SHIT GOES DOWN 15. SHIT REALLY GOING DOWN or Epilogue**

 **Haha, now that you're (hopefully) anticipating the rest I'll take my leave!**

 ***tips fedora***

 ***gets shot at***

 ***screams and dies with one last thought,** _ **at least I won't ever wear an awful fedora again, or make the joke of it**_ *****

 **~toodles**


	8. Chapter 8

Yullllo,

Omg it's been a year and I'm super sorry about practically abandoning this story. However, because I'm as annoyed at myself as y'all probably are, I'm going to finish the story and then work on editing the earlier chapters and replacing them. The next chapter will be up within a month's time as I'm extremely busy right now (summer school and 2 part time jobs b/c I'm poor) and it'll be fresh as hell. From there on out I'll be posting 1 chapter/month (giving myself more realistic expectations haha). The story will be the same but I really want to provide better writing which is why the wait will be longer (not longer than the unannounced hiatus...) and if anyone wants to help review I would appreciate it a lot!

See you soon!

-Scubadoo


End file.
